Don't Panic
by team-hybrid8
Summary: Pre-Uglies.After the Rusty Panic, a 15 year old girl survives and meets others who like her just want a prettier world. Will she be the worlds first pretty? Who creates the leisions? How does Tally's world really come to be? R&R.
1. Don't Panic

**Disclaimer: I do not own the ****Uglies**** series. All credit to Scott Westerfeld. Please enjoy! First Ugly Fan-fic.**

Don't Panic

People hated sunsets. Especially when they were violet. Even more when it was drizzled with a golden swirl. Of course it depended if you could see the sky at all. The dirt level in the sky could be as bad as fog most days. But to those unaware, they were just happy to see the pretty colors. It was a majestic pride that the sky would still turn colors and that people could see it.

Dana Williams sat on her bedroom window's ledge and stared at the sky. Unlike those unaware, Dana was not bubble-headed when it came to the sky. She feared the violet sky, she feared the golden violet sky, and she feared what would happen after. Her parents told her daily not to be so paranoid. But she couldn't help it. When the colors got richer day to day, Dana prayed. To whom? To what? To a better future, perhaps.

Dana sighed sadly and massaged her head. Too much worry. Too much tension. Even when she could do nothing to stop it. At fifteen years old, Dana tried her hardest to save the planet.

She recycled.

She rode a bike to school, not that she had a choice. No license yet.

She didn't burn trees.

She really, really tried.

But nothing would work. But she couldn't not try.

"Dana? Stop worrying and get in here!" Dana's dad hollered from the other room. Dana sighed again, and the wished she wouldn't sigh so much. Without another glance at the world she jumped back through the window and went to find her father.

The Williams' owned a modest home in a modest neighborhood. They owned three modest cars. They lived the modest lifestyle of the century. In Dana's opinion, her family was a family of killers. And nothing more. To call her family a simple teen rebellion would put it lightly. Dana loathed her family's ways. Dana wished her family would see it her way. Whenever she tried, though, they laughed and shut her down. They never saw each other's views. They didn't care. About anyone but themselves. Lazy, incompetent, and stupid ugly people.

What's wrong with wanting things to be perfect and pretty?

In theory, everything.

"What?" Dana growled as she entered the living room. Her father and mother were sitting together, which was odd to begin with, staring intently on the television. Dana saw the president muttering some prayer on the television and turned to stare at her parents. "Hello? Earth to parents, you called?" Her mother looked up first and smiled tearfully.

"Dana, something is wrong." Now she figures it out? "The president just came on and he said, he said, something is wrong." Her mother stuttered and let out a whimper.

Dana nodded solemnly and left the room.

DANA's POV

I swung my backpack over my back and ran from the neighborhood. Everywhere the flames were enveloping buildings, cars, and…people. Screams of terror and pain rang from every corner. But I kept pushing myself harder. Faster. I had to get out of here. Now. The thick scent of gasoline took over the air. What was once a perfect, perfect for our world, day, it was now ruined.

It began with announcement yesterday evening. Something was wrong. But the leader wouldn't tell us what was exactly wrong. How wrong it was. And how soon it would be wrong. Was there hope for us? No. No answers, not for us. Not for any. They knew nothing. Or too little.

We were not prepared.

People everywhere were running to their cars, to flee. But we couldn't flee. We were done for. The cars exploded whenever it was started. Like bombs bursting in air. No matter how many times they blew, people would keep trying. Praying that their car would not turn the way the others had.

There was no hope. We were doomed.

My mother and father ran from the house this morning when the first earthquake happened. It shook the house to its core. Destroying our entire materialistic lives in one quake. They told me to hurry. But I needed to grab my sketches and magazines. I needed them. Too remind myself of the world we lived in. How corrupt our thinking was. We needed to protect what survived.

As I ran through the wreckage of our home another quake occurred. I was slammed to the ground like a fly. Too small and not important enough. I covered my head with my battered and bloody hands praying that the end was near. But it wasn't, not really. I grabbed a backpack and through the possessions inside it. I turned to leave when I heard the explosion. My parents had started a car. It was too late for them.

Stupid people. Why aren't they walking? Running? Using what God gave them! Not what we invented! Our final downfall was our thinking. Why couldn't they just be?

I used to believe when the time came, people would care, and we would survive. But now I am not sure.

My name is Dana Williams. I am the last survivor of my family. Of my world. I know the truth. People are ugly inside and out.

Day 4

I rested my head on my knees and let out a dry sob. Nothing is left of my life except the air in my lungs. The only thing that is keeping me alive now is the hope that I am not the only one here. That there are others out there. Those who were smart enough to walk. Just walk away from their materials and run for their lives. Hope is what let me down before.

I can't be the only one.

The shattered lands, the shattered buildings. It's a ghost world. The bodies of my people are strewn around like rag dolls. There are too many to bury by myself. But I feel just as bad leaving them all alone.

"Dear God, if you exist, help these souls…..never mind, you don't exist. If you existed this wouldn't have happened!" I scream and fight the angry tears boiling underneath. He took my parents. He lied. He said everything would be okay.

Day 44

I'm tired of walking. I'm tired of being alone. I'm tired of watching people take their last breaths. I'm tired of crying.

I want a release.

But there is none. So I just readjust my gas mask and keep walking.

Day 98

I am not alone. I almost cried when I made out three other figures emerging from the dust. I ran to them. I no longer care who is good and who is bad. We are all the same. Ugly.

"You there! Who are you?" The first figure asked me.

"Dana Williams, and you?"

"I think I'm your only hope for survival now, come with me." Another voice said. They were right. I had not other options.

**A/N: Okay so this was the Rusty Panic. I'm sorry if it was confusing. I would continue with the story but I don't know how people will take it or even care. So if you like it, tell me. If not it will just stay complete. By the way I do know what will happen next so it could be more than a one-shot.**


	2. Reawaken

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the **_**Uglies**_** Series (Trilogy? Maybe?). **

**New Point of View…..I'm not telling the name in the beginning so just remember this is not Dana.**

**Chapter 2: Reawaken**

I heaved again and let the dust from my lungs swish around violently. Like an angry hornet in my chest, the pain was not subsiding even after so many stings. I was pressed against the cool tabletop still. I leaned forward, scratch that, I attempted to lean forward. The weight of the hornet was too much for me still. Nature was still beating me down. Not only did it destroy everything, well I think everything, but it wasn't done with me. Not yet, at least.

I don't remember much about the Panic. Not that I want to either. It was loud and frustrating. I couldn't see it but I could hear it. I could almost feel the pain the world was going through. But not really, not as much as they could. I wasn't in as much pain as them. I was lucky. I was safe. Safer, I guess. In my hospital room waiting for the doctors to come and get me. And save me. But they never came back. Not to save me at least. Not to save me, they came to save their experiment. I am nothing more than that now. I am important for what I carry. The research.

The hollow room they put me in is much like my last room. Dim, grey, and impersonal. Not that I was expecting anything more. Or anything less. I just didn't think it would still look so much like the last place. After the Panic, I expected it to be more rugged. More war like. More serious. But it isn't. Not really.

"Scott, are you awake?" the robotic voice echoed into the room. It knew I was awake. It was just a formality now. It knew I wouldn't speak either. Not because I didn't want to. No, because I couldn't. "We are coming in now, Scott," the voice melted away into the human's voice. I tried to nod but couldn't, not really.

I heard the familiar footsteps of my new doctors. There were two of them now. They claimed to have been working on me for months, years even, but they had had no real reason to be formally introduced. I didn't care about their excuses. I knew I had had forty or more doctors before the Panic. I was just happy to have one after. They came into my view purposefully. I had tried to explain to them that it was impossible for me to move so much right now and they eventually got the hint. My silent explanations never worked well. It was their choices that helped.

The man had a small face with big green eyes. Green used to be the color of intelligence; all the doctors had green eyes now, so the point was never really made. His light brown hair was cut short to his head. This was a good thing because if it was grown to long he would have looked like a Yeti, or other monster with too much hair. His name was Dr. Westerfeld.

The woman was much better to look at than the man. She had almond shaped brown eyes and wavy dark blonde hair. She kept it in a bun out of her face. Even her imperfect vision was attractive. She worn thick square frame that sat lightly on the tip of her nose. Her name was Dr. Young.

"Good morning, Scott, how are you feeling today?" Dr. Young asked hopefully. Her eyes sparkled with emotion. She wanted me to speak. She didn't want me to permanently mute. Not only would it put a damper on the project but it would put a damper on what is left of my life.

I tried as I tried every day; I wiggled my nose and sneezed. For some reason that was the only noise I could ever make. But the sneeze showed that the vocal chords were still working. Dr. Young smiled sadly and sat down by my head. She was partly obscured now. Dr. Westerfeld took her spot and began to poke and prod me.

Whatever they were trying to achieve didn't interest me like it used to. I used to think I was helping humanity. Now I just think this is God's sick joke of a life. Well, whatever, right?

The testing went on for hours. I laid there for it all. The knocking of my bones, the chipping of my teeth, and, in my opinion the worst, the slicing of my arms.

"I think we have enough data for today, Scott. We will let you rest now, if you'd like. Just call us if you feel anything out of the ordinary. And remember you are doing a miraculous job. You will save the world. Trust us…" Dr. Young's voice began to fade as the pain killers worked their way through my blood stream. She knew I would love to rest now, she is responsible for it anyways…

When I opened my eyes I was…better. The world was clear! I could feel once again. Not just the angry thumping of the hornet, for him too, had gone. My vision was clearer. I could tell that the room wasn't as dim as the last. My skin…burned... Like I had been out in the sun for too long. But that was impossible since I had been out of the sun for the past three years. I lifted my head easily and looked down at my limbs. They weren't what they used to be for sure. They looked…lean and muscular. Not at all what I had arrived in. What was this experiment exactly?

I slid down from the table and instantly regretted such a swift motion. My head spun like a bad hangover. The world was collapsing beneath my feet. What is this? Another earthquake? Another Panic? I felt my knees buckled and saw the world coming closer…before I hit the ground I managed a muffled scream of…

"DR. YOUNG!"

This time the world did not amaze me so much. I knew what to expect to open my eyes. The clarity of the colors, the new body, the new height. But what I still did not know was…how?

I pressed the call button that had mocked me since my arrival. I had lain on the table for what felt like eternities just waiting to be able to press that annoying green button. And when I did I let out a satisfied groan of, "finally."

In mere moments people were at my side. Including a new face I had never seen before. She was not old like the others. She was a teenager. Her pale skin was contrasted with her jet black hair and light blue eyes. She looked….dangerous.

Dr. Young pushed her way through and took my hand like my mother would have if she was still alive. I smiled gratefully up at her and was met with her expectant expression. I knew exactly what she wanted me to do. "What happened to me?" I asked her quietly. She smiled and urged me to speak louder for the others. "What happened to me?" I tried again and saw all the faces in the room light up with joy. They were happy for me.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Are you gonna tell him or not?" An impatient voice cut through the joy of the room. All faces turned to the girl and she stared blankly back. Not backing down. "What? You said I could know when he knew. Well, he's awake. Tell _us." _ I loved how she grouped us together.

"Dana, we will. When Scott is ready. I do not want him to get upset and…" Dr. Westerfeld argued back with the girl but faltered on the last word. The unspoken but clear as day…_die._

"He deserves to know! We cannot not start anything until he knows. The world has changed and we need to change now. I've sat underground for almost a year waiting for him to wake up from his bubble-head state. He's up, he's clear. Let's tell him, now." For such a young girl she held a high power above them. The doctors shifted uncomfortably and looked at their shoes.

"I want to know." I argued back but with less force as Dana. "What happened to me?"

Dana took my hand and helped me sit down on the chair. She was gentle now. Her atmosphere once the others left truly uplifted. If I had not heard her before I would have never guessed she could be so…violent.

"I am sorry if I scared you Scott, but it has been hard for me. I've lived here for a whole year and they haven't told me anything. Something about "_young minds should learn with other young minds. It will make the knowledge less heavy_." Dana mimicked smugly and took her chair next to mine.

"Doctor Westerfeld?" I guessed her imitation and she nodded proudly.

"Yep, he's the worst of them. Probably because he's so crumbly. The others aren't that bad. They wanted to tell me. Saying that if you heard it from me it may help you cope. But nooooooooooo, stupid Dr. W over here was just all totalitarian on the subject!" Dana ranted, her skin blushed a little when she caught me staring.

"How old are you?" I asked her. She sighed and looked down at her hands.

"Almost sixteen now. I don't count the months I was isolated as being alive. If the Panic hadn't happened I would have already had my license."

"Sorry," I saw the sadness drip over her exterior.

"Don't be. I would rather be alive. If I had had a car I would have probably tried to escape that way. Instead of using my own two feet."

"I'm glad you can't drive then. They probably would have never told me."

"Do you notice anything different about yourself?" Dana asked. Her eyes pleading for understanding.

"I know I look different….but why?"

Dana shook her head sadly. "I don't know, that's what we need to figure out."

I took Dana's hand and squeezed. She smiled broadly and leaned in to me.

When the doctors' walked in, we were still kissing.

**A/N: Now we can have a group chorus of 'AWWWW''s. Okay yes that is just like what happened in **_**Pretties**_** but I could not resist!! Okay, so thanks to all of you that reviewed/ subscribed!! I love you guys so much!! Let me find your names I had them written down…**

**Draco'sDarling14 and Safira Rue Mellark! Without you guys I wouldn't have been able to stay so bubbly! Now let's make me icy and review!!**

**Thank you all for reading! OMG I'm so happy I never thought I would get so happy about reviews…. Awww…Love you guys!!**


	3. A Perfect World

**Disclaimer: Teamhybrid does not own any artifact from the brilliant mind of Scott Westerfeld or his **_**Uglies**_** series (even though I only think the first 3 should count for my story, so therefore *cough cough* trilogy)**

**No new**_** character**_** POV, today kiddies… sorry **

**Chapter 3: A Perfect World**

**Dr. Young's POV (so bubbly, right?)**

I would have preferred that the moment me and my colleagues entered the room the two children leapt apart but, alas, they did not. The two children, if anything, wrapped their arms tighter around each other when I protested their actions.

It may be because I loved Scott, even when he was mute, but it could also be of his experiments, I wanted Dana to release her mouth from his immediately.

"Er-hem," I cleared my throat noisily and watched the two dethatch begrudgingly. I smiled at them and watched Dana blush, Scott just stared back at me, unblinking and unwavering. He wouldn't ever really blush again. "If you aren't interested any more in explanations you two can continue."

Dana glared and wrapped her arms around herself. A symbol that I had won this battle, at least, for now. "Tell us, Dr. Young. We're listening, right, Scott?" Scott nodded too. I wonder if they are 'together' now, but shake my thoughts clear. It won't matter in a few moments how Dana feels.

"Maybe it would be better if you asked questions first, just to get us started," I suggested to the children. I don't want to shed the horrors of the world on them unprovoked. Too much, too much fear, too much drama, too much everything. Dana shook her head though. She was holding strong. Stupid girl, I jeered in my head, you don't know what you are asking for.

"Fine, I'll start from the beginning I suppose," I take a deep breath and let my memories slide over the last decade.

"Ten years ago, we knew that our downfall would be ourselves. We were too dependent on each other, on our creations, on _oil. _Surely you remember the day of the final Rusty Panic, Dana. The explosions, the death, the Apocalypse was said to be unleashed. That day wasn't the only day of the Panic. It had been leading up to it for years. But still we held on to the belief that it would all go away. Except some us, never did give in to what the authorities told us. We, doctors, stuck together. Well, some of us did. We began our preparations for the New World. A World that we knew we would have to build up from our mistakes. We had conventions on the subjects at hand. We got together at first openly," I stop and look down at Scott, his wide innocent eyes look watery and frightened. He hadn't been there for the Panic. "The world governments soon tried to stop what we were doing. They claimed we were 'causing an unnecessary panic', how wrong they were in the end. If it wasn't for what we had began then, we would have nothing. For the world above ground is not the same as when we first emerged downward. It is cleaner, and much more fragile."

"So what are you going to do about it?" Dana angrily whispered. She's frightened, my instincts told me. At least she knows the proper time though.

"We came to a final solution that was so clear it was almost ludicrous. We tried to find better, realistic, plans, but we failed every time. Our first thoughts were our best thoughts."

"And that is?" Dana pressed. As she saw it her family had died for this world. She was intent on it being perfect, which was incidentally, our plan as well.

"Perfection." I spoke simply.

I was met with blank stares from both of the teenagers. A first for Dana, I chuckled and smiled.

"One day I was thinking, why is there so much violence in the world? Why all the hatred? The self-destruction? And I immediately thought of high school. The shame of not looking the right way. That had to be where it began, right? All the wrong thoughts put into our heads that we aren't good enough. That someone out there is better. That we must strive to beat them down, to be the best. That right there was the problem. Our looks. So how do you make the perfect world? Dana, any suggestions?"

Dana nodded slowly, obviously taking in my theories with care. She made me so proud sometimes, sometimes. "Make everyone equal. Really equal…" her voice was barely over a whisper. I still caught her words and looked around at my silent colleagues. They nodded at us encouragingly. "But how?" Dana asked me. Her face was swept with confusion. I loved that look on her.

"We make them all pretty."

After leaving Dana and Scott to their muddled thoughts I went to my afternoon meeting. The underground bunker we lived in was filled with meeting rooms. We did a lot of meeting. A lot of agreeing. A lot of deciding. A lot of planning. But never enough doing.

The Morphological Team was my favorite team to meet with under any circumstance. They spent their days flipping though 'research' deciding on the best features to give people. To make them all equal. Everything was being decided before we found the subject. It would be then that we could decide the limits and actual human can take. Until we found the subject though, the team sat around looking at old magazines and creating faces on the Morpho Screens.

You know how some paranoid people in the days before the Panic used to cry that the government was holding out on them? That our technology was more advanced than we knew? Yea, all true. We have had the whole 'flying car' thing down for a century. We just didn't want to give it up yet. Partly because we knew that whatever we distributed now would be destroyed in the Panic. Or humanity would find some way to screw it up. No, us doctors, we don't trust humans at all. Not the uneducated ones at least. Even in our plans for the future, education is required. There is no drop out age. Or sick days. We will find away to stop that. We will not have another generation of 'free thinkers'. We will have control and safety. The Earth can only take so much before the Panic becomes the End.

Dana and Scott are the future for the World. They just don't know it yet. We need them to consent to this. We need them to agree. We need them to understand. We need them Pretty.

At no matter what cost.

At no matter what risk.

No.

Matter.

What.

**A/N: Alright I was too antsy, I had to keep writing. So yay! You lucky fans…all 3 of you get 2 chapters today! Despite not having any reviews for chapter 2…..*grumble grumble*….All this free time is so spacey-making though. So please if you made it this far review and let me know what you think!! If you want to be non-bogus you could even go back and write a review for chapter 2!! You know you want too…*nudge nudge*….fine, be bogus, I'll be bubbly all by myself! Just kidding! I still love you guys….my little Ugly Fans! **

**Quick Question of the Day:**

**If you had a chance to be pretty, in the world like Tally's, would you? I made me choice already. If you ask, I will let you know!**


	4. Consent

**Dana: HELLO? Teamhybrid? You there? I'm still here!**

**Teamhybrid: Oh, hi, Dana. What brings you here?**

**Dana: You stopped writing…again….**

**Teamhybrid: Oh, yeah, about that…**

**Dana: WHAT? ARE YOU DITCHING ME?**

**Teamhybrid: No! I just got writer's block…**

**Dana: Bull, girl, bull…**

**Teamhybrid: Fine, I got disappointed because I didn't get many reviews!**

**Dana: Too bad! My world was destroyed! Get over it and write! Now! Don't be bogus!**

**Teamhybrid: Fine, but only because you scare me a bit…**

**Dana: Not my fault. And enjoy guys! It's gonna be icy!**

**Chapter 4- Consent**

**Scott's POV**

This morning was different than all the other mornings in my life. I don't know why and frankly I don't care. All I know, it is a better different. It may be because I can move. May be because I can talk. But I think it is probably because of Dana.

Dana is excellent. She is beautiful. She is smart. She is stubborn. And she accepts me for I have become. Even though I don't know what I am exactly, yet. I know she can see me, the real me, under all the experimentation the doctors have put me through. Dr. Young is noticeably angry at me, all the time. Before I 'woke up' she seemed to be much nicer and supportive. But now that I move and interact with others she is not the same. Dana says she's just jealous but, I know she isn't. Dr. Young only cares about me like a friend.

As I walked down the gray corridors I looked for Dana. She would be wondering where I was. We had other friends now. Ever since I woke up I learned that I was not the only boy and she was not the only girl. Doctors from all over the world had prepared for the Panic. But I think that is actually pretty messed up. If they knew this was going to happen then why didn't they stop it? Why didn't they at least try to prevent it? I've been told not to worry about my past. But it wasn't really my past. My only real memories are dark and hazy. Unless they are of the hospitals. Those memories are always more vivid. I don't know why.

"Scott-la!" Dana cheered when our eyes met. My brown muddy ones, to her icy blue. Almost like fire and ice. I walked unsteadily toward her, my feet didn't move as I wanted to yet, but they were most definitely getting stronger. When we met she kissed me on the cheek and I took her hands in mine. Such simple gestures made it so much more real. My life is moving on.

"Where have you been?" I asked her gently. Her long hair has been pulled up into a loose ponytail and she had flecks of grey paint on her pale skin.

"Dr. Young wanted me to paint the lavatory's walls, I know it's totally bogus, but she is the boss," Dana explains and squeezes my hands.

"What are you doing later?" I blurt out and she smile seductively.

"What do you have in mind?"

"I want to take you on a date, a real date; we never spend time together anymore. Dr. Young is always working us it's…." I search my mind for a word..

"Bogus." Dana smile cheekily and kisses me lightly on the cheek again.

"Yeah, bogus," I smile at my girlfriend and hear throat clearing. I look back and see a furious Dr. Young.

"I'm sorry you feel our future is so 'bogus' children, if you don't mind I have a new assignment for you." I look to my feet shamefully but Dana does not feel as shamed.

"I do mind, Doc! The thing is I'm only fifteen and you are not my parents, you do not tell me what to do anymore. Whatever you are doing here is just BOGUS! I'm not going to let you be all shame-making on me anymore! Thank you for saving me, I will always owe you my life. My physical body but not my emotions! I am done with painting the freaking TOILET!" Dana blew up and glared at the young doctor. I dropped her hands. Anger is ugly. I know this from my teachings.

Every day while Dana and the other kids are out helping the world I am stuck in the hospital part of the base learning. It isn't like school was though. I don't take notes and I don't have homework. But it is not the highlight of my day. A doctor, usually an older one, comes in and tells me about the world, the real world. It isn't frightening like I thought it was. Turns out all we need to do to fix the world is understand. Anger and jealousy are ugly emotions. Happiness and agreement are pretty emotions. People enjoy you if you are pretty. It makes sense, the word choice is confusing, 'pretty' and 'ugly', still. I never thought as emotions as ugly but they are the doctors.

"Scott, Dr. Sol will be your instructor today, I suggest you don't keep him waiting much longer. Dana, you are needed in the Morphological room, follow me," Dr. Young ignored her outburst and led her away from me. I guess that date has been postponed….

Dr. Sol is different than the others, that's for sure. He has a calmness about him, but I can't help but trust him fully. He approached me cautiously and when I reacted to him he just smiled.

"What am I learning today, sir?" I asked respectively. "Dr. Sol", I added

"Call me Sol, please, Scott. Today we are going to have a different lesson. I just need you to remind me of what you already know…like a pop quiz from school. Do you remember school?" Sol asked me and then took a seat at the chair across from me. The doctors never sit with me.

"I remember going…but it was such a long time ago. I was in the hospital for a very long time. That is what Dr. Young tells me," if I'm wrong I want her to get the blame.

"Alright then, what is jealousy?"

"An ugly emotion that helps no one, not even yourself. It was the downfall of our society," I repeat exactly what Dr. Ellie had told me.

"Anger?"

"The same is jealousy. Pointless."

"How can you be pretty?"

"By just being happy and understanding. A flaw in our making is the inability to just be."

"You remember a lot, Scott, this is very good. Dr. Young will be pleased."

"Thank you, Sol. Is the quiz over?" I joke and lean back a little in my chair.

"You passed with flying colors, m'boy! And now I think you can handle the new information we have for you, do you think you are feeling up to it?"

Dana and I have been trying to get information for weeks but everyone dodged our questions or gave vague responses. If I listened now I could let Dana know what is going on. This is what we want. Of course I can handle it.

**DANA'S POV**

The Doctor led me down the Forbidden Hallway. I can't believe her. Ever since Scott woke up she has been a lot harder on me. She should be glad that I'm even here! He is the only thing keeping me here now. Before he woke up I was already to go back above ground. The scientists told me the air quality has been restored thanks to their hard work. Woohoo, for them. I'm tired of living like a prisoner. Scott shouldn't have to spend his time down here just because he used to be a patient. He's fine now. He's mine now.

"Dana, before we go in I need to ask you a favor," Dr. Young turns to me apprehensively. For the first time in months she actually looks nervous.

"I think I've done you enough favors. I made Scott human for you," I retort. That was their biggest worry when he was in his comatose like state. That when he awakened he would not be 'normal'. I don't know what they did to him to make him not normal but they all seemed really concerned. I had offered to help him before I met him. But then the moment I did, I fell in love. I have never met another boy like him. He has perfect almond shaped eyes that are deep and vulnerable at the same time. His face was sculpted by the gods and he has such an understanding personality. It is lucky for me that there are only 9 other girls down here right now. I don't know what I would have had to do to win over if he had met them first.

"You did, you did your job very well. But what you are about to do will not only help him but help humanity." I scoff and roll my eyes.

"That's what you said when you told me to clean the toilet."

"I'm serious, Dana. Please?" She was actually pouting! Fine…I nodded and she smiled slightly.

When we entered the Morphological room the doctors were seated at the long conference style table. All their faces were directed toward the projector screen. I stared at it for a few seconds and glanced at Dr. Young, she nodded and pointed at the chair at the end. I obliged her because she was beginning to worry me. Actually everyone was beginning to worry me.

On the projector screen was a picture of…me.

**Scott's POV**

I stared down an my knees for a long time. These aren't my knees. This isn't my body. This isn't me. Dana…Dana…Dana…

"Has she ever seen the real me?" I ask Sol quietly without looking up at him.

"Who?" Sol plays dumb.

"Dana! My girlfriend? The girl I'm always with? Ring a bell?" I snarl at him. His eyes do not widen in fear. If anything he looks amused by my pain.

"No, Scott, Dana has never seen your ugly face."

"I was not ugly! Do not tell me I was ugly!"

"But you were Scott, and you still are. See all that ugly emotion inside you? And who cares if Dana sees a different you than what you were born with?"

"I care because she could only like me because I look like this!"

"But it won't matter in the end; you aren't going to be our last experiment, Scott. You were only the beginning." Dr. Sol says sternly. I grimace in return.

"How can you change people without their knowledge?"

"You gave us permission, Scott. You donated your body to science." Dr. Sol reminds me. His smirk is annoying but he still seems so sure!

"I thought my body would go to the good of the world!"

"Your world is over, Scott. You are helping the new world."

**Dana's POV**

After moments of people staring at my face I began to feel self conscious. Dr. Young just smiled like a Cheshire Cat. Creepy. My face began to flush and my fingers started to twitch nervously. "Hi? I know you guys have work to do…maybe I should just go.." I raise to leave but Dr. Young pushes me back down in the chair, even her minimal force was enough to keep me there. The doctors were brought out of their gaze when my movement occurred. The room erupted with conversation.

"I think she could work."

"Not too much to be done."

"But enough to see if it works."

"How is Scott reacting to the brain treatments?"

"Good enough but the neurologists want to try something else…"

"Will she be the first then?"

"It depends how she reacts to the body treatments."

"Of course."

"How long?"

"Three days."

"Really? That's remarkable seeing as Scott took months."

"We have learned from our mistakes, this one won't be comatose."

"Erm, excuse me, is this she also me? Because me don't like the sound of being comatose," I remarked when the initial shock wore off.

A female doctor with flaming red hair smiled warmly at me and stood from the table. I watched as she made her way to the projection of my face. She stroked my cheekbone softly and smiled. "You are quite lovely, Dana, did you know that?"

I rolled my eyes. I don't believe they brought me in here to discuss my looks. God, people can be so shallow. "I've heard it from time to time."

"You think people are shallow creatures." The same doctor stated, she didn't question. She knew my thoughts exactly.

"How did you…?"

"We all think that, Dana. Don't worry we can't read your mind, yet," the doctor paused and let the chuckles die down at her own inside joke. I smiled weakly so I didn't feel left out. "My name is Dr. Valentino. I am a plastic surgeon and neurologist at this facility." I shrugged, I don't care about her credentials. Not in the slightest. I just want to know what's going on. Dr. V tapped the screen and Scott's face appeared.

Scott was beautiful but seeing him so large made him almost look inhuman, too handsome for his own good. He had shaggy brown hair that was a few shades lighter than his muddy brown eyes. He was perfectly sculpted from his high cheekbones to his full lips. His eyes screamed vulnerability and curiosity all at the same time. If a picture is worth a thousand words his wouldn't be worth the world.

"You agree that Scott is quite pretty?" Dr. V continued. She spoke to me like I was a child. I survived the Panic without any help from any of them. I deserve more than she is giving me.

"_Play nice,"_ Dr. Young whispered to me.

"Yes, I do." Fine, I'll play your game.

"Do you want to see Scott before he went comatose?" Dr. V is taunting me with her fingers flexing toward the screen and quickly away, I nodded. I'm playing the game.

But they don't fight fair. That was not Scott. It could be him..but it isn't. Maybe a relative. Or twin, the other twin is always slightly unattractive. His brown hair was limp, his eyes were further apart, and his bottom lip was much more full than his top. If I had never known Scott I would have still been attractive to this guy but now that I had known perfection I couldn't go back. I'm not that shallow usually but staring at the face too long made my head swim with nausea.

"It's alright, you can look up again," Dr. V told me. I hadn't realized I had even shut my eyes. What kind of person does that make me? My Scott has reappeared on the screen and I smiled. That's him alright. "The ugly boy is Scott too, Dana. But now he is pretty. And isn't that what you wanted, a pretty world?"

"I didn't say I wanted pretty people."

"But you must see Dana, the two go together. One cannot be apart from the other. The problem with our old world was just that. Too uneven of a playing field. Some prettier than others got better jobs, better lives, better everything. Even those who were pretty at heart could not surpass them without some struggle. People killed people, enslaved people, because they looked different. Because they acted different. It was just ugly."

"So by changing the way people look you plan to change the way the world works? Impossible." I mutter to them.

"No, Dana, changing the way people look is only the beginning."

"So what does that have to do with me?"

"Everything, you see Scott was our very first Pretty and he can't be our last. The only way to save the world is to change the world. Will you help us, Dana?"

This isn't fair they are playing me. I can't give away my life for something that may work. I don't want to be like Scott…

"You said Scott is…'pretty'?" all the doctors nodded. "Does he know?"

"He is almost fully pretty, Dana. The only ugly part of him is his mind."

"Does it hurt?" I whimper.

"Being ugly does…" Dr. Young mumbles to me.

I take a look at her. According to them even she is ugly. They are all going to change. We all have to change. The life of our race is more important than I am. Than all of us. We may have survived but that doesn't say much for the rest of our history.

"What do you want with me?" I raise my head high and stare at Dr. Valentino. If she wants to make me pretty I'm not going to beg her to do it.

"Just your informed consent will do nicely," Dr. V smiles and hands me a blank piece of paper and pen. Without anymore hesitation I sign:

_I, Dana Williams, give informed consent to become Pretty while under the knowledge that it is still experimental._

I hand the paper back and look at Dr. Young.

"Thank you, Dana," Dr. Young smiles and takes my hand, "I did not know for sure if you would consent to this life…" I raise my other hand and silence her.

"Just make me Pretty."

**A/N: Okay sorry for the delay in update world! I just wanted to see if anyone would review. But since that didn't really happen like I thought it would…I hope you enjoyed the chapter! The date will happen next chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. I'm not happy with how this story is being written so please lift, or crush whatever you prefer, my spirits!**

**Thanks guys!**

**~Teamhybrid**

**Dana: Please review! I want to see what I look like pretty and Teamhybrid, a.k.a Pain in My Butt, won't let me see the rough draft! So it's up to you…please review! And she is such a dictator…won't update until she sees reviews…**

**Teamhybird: Dana! Get back in my head! Stop interrupting the people's lives! Sorry guys she is too excited for her own good…**

**Dana: Shut up, Teamhybrid. Reviews please!!**

**Scott: Yes, please review!**

**Teamhybrid: THAT'S IT! BOTH OF YOU…BACK IN MY HEAD!!**

**Dana&Scott: Fine….**


	5. Pretty

A/N: Please enjoy. I own nothing. Except Dana. She's all mine. Scott cant have her!! MUHAHAHA!

**Dana's POV**

**I can not look Scott in the face. Not because I've seen him ugly. But because I know I am. He has seen perfection. Maybe not on me. But he knows how good a person can look. I am nowhere near his 'league.' How has he been able to stomach looking at me so closely? Kissing me? Loving me like this must be virtually impossible.**

**I blame Dr. Young.**

**I blame the world.**

**I blame myself.**

**If Dr. Young didn't have an unnatural obsession with beauty maybe Scott would still be normal. If the world hadn't ended I wouldn't even know about this experiment. If I wasn't so shallow I wouldn't be waiting for the doctors to come get me. So I can be pretty too. So Scott will love me. **

**I never used to think as myself as shallow. In fact there were many other words I used to describe me as. Smart, cocky, weird, special, unique, sarcastic, and rebellious. But shallow was never on that list. I used to mock the girls at school who harbored unrealistic crushes on famous people or "popular" boys. The men they thought were hot, and sub sequentially deserved in life. While they called me "freak" or "nature girl" I would retort with "shallow" but now I am a freak. I am a nature girl. I am shallow. All because the love of my new world is shallow. Not by his choice. But because of this experiment. **

**I take one last glance at my face in the mirror. The tears have stained my cheeks unnaturally causing my appearance to look worse than the usual. My black hair will be the first to go. They say its too extreme of a color and that it just screams 'anger' which as they have been trying to tell me is 'ugly', their words for things are strange. And I thought I talked weird. At least my words make sense. Pretty and ugly? No, that will never make sense. I doubt it will catch on.**

"**Dana?" A soft voice calls from outside my cell. I keep staring into the mirror and see Dr. Young approach me. "Are you alright?"**

"**What do you care? You got your next test subject, you don't have to be nice to me anymore. When I wake up I'll be just like Scott, pretty and…different." I choke back the tears. I don't want to be different. **

**But people do crazy things when they are in love.**

**Will I feel differently about him when I wake up?**

**I better not. Or this whole thing will be a waste, for me, at least.**

"**It means everything that you are willing to give up your life like this for the sake of science. For the sake of the world, I mean," Dr. Young smiles at me and puts her hand on my shoulder. I shrug it off and turn to be face to face with her.**

"**I am not doing this for you. I will never be doing this for you. Just you remember that. I do not like you. This experiment is revolting. Thinking that changing how I look will change how I act is…asinine. I am doing this for Scott."**

"**Changing your outside is only the beginning, Dana. Scott has already begun his mind change. When you join him you will too, and you will be happy. You won't have any other choice in the end," Dr. Young snarled and dropped her voice, "we have your consent."**

"**Dana! You're up, are you ready to go?" Dr. V flows into the room and gathers me in a big hug. Ever since I gave my consent she was so much happier with me. If she starts to kiss when I become pretty I might have to kill her. Joking! Or am I? What do I have to lose at this point?**

"**Yeah, I'm ready, Doc," I mutter and push myself away from her. I go over and sit on my bed. **

"**Excellent. Now this shouldn't hurt a bit…" Dr. V plunges a needle into my arm. The world begins to spin and I try to take in my last ugly moments of this life…but all I get is darkness instead.**

**DAY ONE**

My eyes flickered open and my body screamed in pain. I wince and tried to move. My limbs felt heavy and then gone. I was nothing but a soul. Moving my eyes is painful. Like scraping a glass across them. Searing pain. The flames enveloping my skin.

"Hey! She's waking up!" I heard someone scream from a far-away place. Who's waking up? Where am I again? This isn't my room.

"Impossible! We've pumped enough into her to keep her out for years!"

"Shut up all of you! Give her more! We have enough to waste! Just get her back under!"

The voices were too loud and gravelly. Like nails on a chalk board. I was glad when they went away and all I had was darkness. Darkness didn't hurt after all.

**DAY TWO**

I didn't want to open my eyes. Not after what happened last time. Last time the pain was bad. Bad pain, bad. And the voices…no, no voices anymore. Sleep, that's what I'm doing…right? Why else would I keep waking up? Or would a more proper term be drifting?

The swirls of color flushed through my mind. They used to be entertaining. Now they are buzzing faster and more erratically. Not fun. Just bogus. Maybe I should wake up. He should be awake now. Wait, who is he? I can't conjure a face, nor a name. He must not be that important. Sleep…

**DAY THREE**

I cannot take the sleep anymore. The heavy sleep. The painful sleep. The bad sleep. I'm waking up. Later. Right now I'm still too heavy. Too lazy. Huh, I've never been much of a procrastinator. I guess the Panic changes things…

But at least the pain is numbing now. Not much but a low burn…everywhere.

**DAY FOUR**

"Dana, Dana, can you hear me?" A soft voice mumbles, almost sweetly in my…ear?

"How are her readings?"

"She's awake and alive."

"Well obviously you can't be awake if you aren't alive."

"Don't start with me, Val, just wake her up. I need her to wake up."

"Attached to her now? I thought she stole your man," the soft voice continues mumbling in my ear.

"I realize what happened now. Can you just wake her up? We have work to do."

"She won't work today, you know that. She'll be in shock. You can go if you'd like. I can handle waking up Sleeping beauty here," the voice mumbled angrily. Anger is ugly, my mind told me. Beauty. _Sleeping beauty_. My eyes flew open.

The bright lights registered first causing me to shut them tightly. Bad idea. Never doing that again.

"Dana, can you hear us?"

"Of course she can! I worked on her ears myself! Do you judge my skills?"

I ignore them both. I don't want to intrude their ugly conversation…argument.

"No, I don't I just want to her to say anything! Young if you are just going to harp I am going to call someone and get you removed. We do not have time for this, you know this."

"Anger is ugly…" I mumble and roll over on to my side. BAD IDEA. I roll myself back into my old position and sigh happily. No more pain…

"Dana, can you open your eyes?"

"I tried that, it hurt, so I closed them. If you had bothered to stop being ugly you would have seen it. I can't move much without pain. I don't want to feel pain anymore. Pain is ugly. I don't want to be ugly." I feel so stupid talking like them. But my mind won't give me another word to use right now. Being around them for so long is causing me to talk like them. I wonder why my way of talking never caught on. Bubbly and bogus are the best words ever. But here I am not able to say anything except ugly. I'm such an idiot.

"Try again, we'll help you this time…" I hear shuffling.

I open my eyes slowly and am met with a bucket of cold water being downed on my head. My eyes blink furiously but the cold soothes the burn. "After all the things you guys have discovered, did you really just pour a bucket of water on my face?"

"Well…you are only a first awake Pretty, Scott was asleep for so long the eyes never bothered him. Sorry…" Dr. Young mutters sheepishly as she puts her water bucket on the nearest shelving unit. I groan and try to use my elbows to support myself to a sitting position. Dr. V comes to my rescue and pushes several pillows underneath me for support. I mumble thanks and look around the room. The world is definitely more clear. Effect of the operation of course.

"How do you feel?" Dr. Young continues to talk to me.

"Like I've been through a hellacious work out. How long will this last?"

"Eh, a few days," Dr. V comes to Young's rescue. "We need to ask you a few questions about how you are feeling though, do you mind?"

I shrug and lean back on the pillows. "Why not? Right?"

"That's the spirit!" Dr. V signals and another doctor comes in to the room. Young and her take the opportunity to slip out.

"Hello, my name is Sol, and you are the infamous Dana I presume?" The older gentlemen questions me and then pulls a spinny chair over to my bed.

I raise my eyebrows at that comment, "Infamous?" I ask and he just smiles.

"Never mind it now, Dana. How do you feel?" Sol pulls out a clipboard and begins to shuffle through the papers attached.

"Pretty bogus actually. Everything hurts, and I can see…everything. Its like those old allergy commercials on the television. When they peel away the film and everything is frighteningly clear. But they say it wont be so extreme all the time…"

"You still say bogus…" Sol mumbles and writes it down.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"We played my tapes in the room while you were unconscious. So you could catch up to Scott in his teachings. We didn't know how much of it would sink in," Sol mutters quickly and smiles at me.

"Uh-huh, sure, whatever. So is that it?" My skin itches but I know its bad to itch. Breaks the skin and all that bad junk.

"We want to observe you for the next few days with others of your…kind." Sol tells me as he stands up.

"My kind?" my voice wavers. I am still human, aren't I?

"Did you really think that you were the only one being operated? We need to move on. The sooner the better. We have four other Pretties joining us tonight, one from each continent. You all are the Pretty Six in the world."

I feel my head get heavy again. Why am I so shocked by this? I knew what I was getting into when I signed that paper. "Do you have a mirror on you?" I whisper and Sol smiles.

* * *

I stand in front of the floor length mirror and feel my jaw drop. Dr. Young and V stand closely behind me in case I fall. Shock. That's what they are expecting.

But I don't feel shock. I feel empty. I liked my imperfections I guess. But now…it's just weird.

Symmetry. That's what I have now. My face is completely symmetrical and shaped to…perfection. The heart shaped face with almond eyes. My hair is lighter. The weird blue tint in the black is gone. My eyes are a more darker shape of blue. Even my lips are different. Full and bow shaped. But yet it is still me. Dana is still in there. Somewhere.

But I don't know where.

"Dana? Are you alright?" Dr. V soothes me over into her arms. I snuggle my face on her shoulder and let out a tear or two.

"I'm…gone…"

"No you are not. You are still Dana. You are just Pretty now. Now you are not ugly. Would you like to see Scott?" V asks.

Fear shoots through my body. No. No. No. I cant see Scott. He wont like the new me. I don't like the new me. He will reject me. I did this for him. I did this for us. I can not take it if he rejects me. No. No. No. I will not see Scott until…some other day.

"No. I do not want to see Scott right now." The finality in my voice scares even me. There is a murmur of discontent among the doctors. I hope I did the right thing.

Scott's POV

It's been an entire week now. Seven days. One hundred and sixty eight hours. Way too long. Much too long.

Where is she?

I walked outside my room once again and looked around suspiciously. I still expect to see Dana come around the corner as if nothing has changed. Because as far as she will know it, nothing has changed. She doesn't know that this isn't the real me. That the face she has looked at so fondly. That the face she has kissed so passionately. It is not my face. It is the face the surgeons gave me to make her love me. My face can not be denied by anyone. It isn't fair. I gave my body to the good of the world. Even if Sol says this is for the good of the world I don't see it. My world ended they say. So doesn't that mean that my consent ended once the world did too? Is my consent still valid? Am I anything more than an experiment to them? What am I?

Pretty.

And nothing more. And nothing less. Just another pretty face.

I see Dr. Young approach my room slowly, the smile on her face slowly building. She has been trying to talk to me for the past week. She used to look sheepish. Now she just looks eager. I am in no mood for the joys of science. Science is what made me question the one thing I never thought I would have to question: myself.

"Scott!" Dr. young calls to me. I look at her blankly. Maybe she can tell me where Dana is. "I know you have been angry at me this past week but I have very good news!"

"It better be about Dana."

"It is, it is. Partially. The good news is: we have fixed all the bugs in the physical experiment! And it is all thanks to you! Can you believe it? You have helped the world! Saved it even!"

One word in her rant makes my blood run cold. "Physical?"

Dr. Young looks flustered but nods hurriedly. "Yes, yes," she tuts, "we aren't done with the emotional, social, and mental experiments but they are moving on quite nicely. But the physical part is now a success. We had no more comatose patients this week!"

"You've been experimenting?"

"Yes, we now have fifteen Pretties. Including you of course. Which brings me to the Dana part of the discussion. She's fine and you will see her tonight. At the dinner."

"What dinner?"

"Don't you ever to listen to the announcements in the morning at breakfast?" I shrug, no, I never listen, "We are having a dinner with all fifteen Pretties, _above ground_, tonight."

"Above ground?"

"YES! Scott you need to start paying attention! We have completed more experiments above ground and well, we have a city built for the Pretties! Isn't it grand? After all these months of work something is finally going right. We have the people and the city. The world is continuing to spin!" Dr. Young hugs me and walks away. That was weird.

I turn to go back in my room when another doctor approaches me, Sol. This past week Sol has been quite distant from me, even when he was teaching me. The first few lessons were like meeting a new friend but after Dana went away and I told him how I loved her, he went distant. I thought we were friends, why would he react like that?

"So, Dr. Young told you about the dinner I'm gathering?" He smiles good naturedly and claps me on the back. I nod and his smile broadens. "Good for you buddy! I cannot wait myself to see how the city looks, it is supposed to be amazing. Something out of the science fiction novels I read when I was younger. Flying cars and what not. But I did catch wind of hovering being big. Never liked science much but it sure sounds like an adventure. Aren't you excited?" Sol asks when my face does not match his in enthusiasm. I shrug and smile sadly. I wonder where Dana is. "Don't worry about her so much, Scott. She's a big girl with a lot of opinions. She can handle herself. Besides you will see her tonight, along with all the other New Pretties. How exciting?"

Yes, how exciting indeed. Or as Dana would say, how bubbly.

Dana's POV

I smiled at myself in the mirror and even did a little twirl. I decided to have fun with this new life. If I'm going to look like a super model I might as well do my best and act like one. Well a non-ditzy one. Anyways I'm going to enjoy it.

"Still pretty?" My roommate, Nova joked when she walked into the room. Nova was new to the base. We met soon after I saw my reflection for the first time. She's an older Pretty than me. She was Pretty two WHOLE days before me. She is part of the physical and social experiment. As in she looks pretty and uses words like 'pretty' and 'ugly' in everyday speech. She says the tapes they played during her surgery worked, with me, not so much. So I just got stuck with the physical tests. Nothing beats sleep like a two mile run in the morning.

"No, I think I see a flaw," I joke back and pull my hair out of its bun. 'What are you wearing tonight?"

"I think clothes…but I could change my mind…why are you planning on streaking for Jay?" Nova shoots back evilly. I blush and stick out my tongue. Old habits die hard. Especially when they are ugly. "That was ugly." Nova tells me.

"I'll just go ask Eve and Meleah. They may actually give useful advice!" I leave the room and go across the hall. Eve and Meleah are the other two Pretty girls here. We have our own secret base away from the Uglies. We are just that special I guess. Even though I don't know why Scott isn't moved in here now. Eve came later than all of us. She was turned four days after me. And yet here she is.

"Oh, Meleah, look what the cat dragged in!" Eve sang when I walked into their room unannounced. Meleah smiles at me and waves.

"Aww, just another ugly? Too bad…" Meleah laughs and greets me with a hug.

"What are you wearing tonight?" I ask them and they shrug. Great, the surgeons chose the four most clothing conscious teens to change first.

"Why don't you go ask Dr. Young? She may have ordered us some nice clothes? All we have is for play." Eve suggests casually. Everyone else is afraid of the young doctor. Except me.

"Hey, look what Dr. V gave me this morning at breakfast," Eve hands me a picture frame and inside is a picture of the 'Pretty Six' except there is only five of us.

Meleah has light blonde hair and dark green eyes. Pretty.

Eve has a caramel colored skin that looks light next to her black hair and deep brown eyes.

Nova has a light tan and thick dark brown hair that curls in perfect ringlets down her back. Her eyes are a deep blue.

Jay, the only other male Pretty in the world, has a tan similar to Nova and straight dark brown hair that never stays brushed. His eyes are an intense topaz color. We have theory that before he was changed he was a natural Pretty and the surgeons just couldn't resist enhancing all his…assets.

But there we are, laughing, arms slung lazily over each others shoulders. As if we had not just met hours before. We look like the best of friends. And in reality, we now are.

But there is one missing. Scott.

I still can't face him. Not because I'm pretty. I've come to terms with that issue. No, because of Jay.

And what I did. What we did. And what everyone saw.

Tonight will be interesting for sure.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. I know that I didn't update in a while. Sorry. I got caught up with school, I know, what is wrong with me? Sorry it wont happen again. I love your reviews! Thank you so much! I hope you liked the idea of introducing the City and other Pretties so soon. It may look early for all the advancements but I really don't think it is. Tally's world had been around for what I imagine was 200 years after the Panic. And she had relatives in the hundred-teens, so yeah, that's my stand on the issue. Also thanks to girl, your reviews reminded me I had a story to write! Okay, I am slow when I lose interest in the story so feel to pm me if you wont an update. But this does not excuse no reviews!**

**And now a word from our sponsors…**

**Dana: I understand if you don't want to read anymore….trust me. I don't want to explain myself to Scott. I can live happy in this chapter forever and ever.**

**Scott: Where's Dana? Please review, I need to tell her that I love her…**


	6. Come Together

**Disclaimer: All credit to original author please =)**

"_He roller coaster__  
__He got early warning  
He got muddy water  
He one mojo filter  
He say one and one and one is three  
Got to be good lookin' 'cause he's so hard to see_

Come together  
Right now  
Over me"

_The Beatles  
_

**Chapter 6: Come Together**

Scott's POV

I threw in the last of my belongings into the plain black canvas bag Dr. V had dropped off a few hours ago. I knew once I got into the city I wouldn't need much, the Committee wouldn't let us just fail; they would have to provide for us. But, still I had packed almost everything in my small room.

Not that I had much.

The only thing I thought I had…was already gone.

Dana.

"Scott, our car is ready," Sol stuck his head into my room without knocking on the door. I glared at him but proceeded to toss the bag over my shoulder and give a last filleting glance at my room, my home, of so long. "It's just going to be you and I riding up together, I hope that is okay with you, Scott."

I stopped short and asked, "I thought I was riding up with the Pretty Six, like Dana."

"Dana thought it would be better if you rode up separately. Something about how they needed girl bonding before this. You know how girls are…" Sol said vaguely without breaking his stride towards the Upstairs.

The Underground Bunker where we have lived since the Panic has three levels, to my knowledge. The lowest level is where the Research and Experiments were being conducted, not a place where I was allowed into after my Awakening. The middle level is where everyone lived and worked on household style chores. The upper level was forbidden unless you had special permission. Not written permission either, it had to embedded as a barcode into your left thumb. This was the only way to leave the Bunker and it wasn't safe for anyone to open the door. The air was chemically imbalanced, if the air got into your lungs, even on to your skin, you were a goner. By exposing the Bunker to that sort of risk, everyone would have died as well.

Suffice to say, not a lot of people were given Barcodes.

"Hold out your left hand, sir," A tall man in a dark green jumper told me. I flinched. "Sir, you are holding up the line, do you wish to use your invitation, or do you prefer living underground?" he asked sarcastically. I glanced at his left hand, he did not have permission, he had no choice. Sol nudged me in the back with his hand. I grudgingly obliged and handed my hand over.

The man brought out a normal ink stamp and pressed the tip down in the air. Needles sprang from the crevices causing my stomach to clench and my head to swim from the imagined and expected pain. I wanted to close my eyes and scream. Pain was something I was no longer supposed to feel. It was ugly.

"Stop! Samuel! What do you think you are doing?" A shrill woman's voice screamed and the man took a step away from me. I turned to see Dr. V sprinting towards us. "I am so sorry, Scott, this is a mistake," Dr, V apologized and turned her hawk like gaze on the man, Samuel. "Do you not see his face? Do you see imperfection? Does he look like he is normal? What do you think you are doing to the New Pretty?" Samuel glanced at me again, no remorse visible in his dark eyes.

"I was told under no circumstance to let anyone through the gate without a stamp, Valentino, I am under Dr. Young's orders. Unless you want to take it up with her, this _Pretty_," the man sneered the word, "is not allowed to leave."

Dr. V looked at me and then her watch, "Scott, we do not have much time to fight about this. I am so sorry but if you don't leave tonight you will not be getting into the city until next month. We are afraid to allow such a concentrate of toxins down here, safety, of course, is prevalent. It is your decision. You have five minutes to decide. Either you go with a stamp or you stay and wait for Dr. Young to sort this out for you."

Dana's POV

I let the slinky dark blue material snug against my new perfect curves. The deep back dress shows more skin than I've ever showed in public. Nova smiles prettily and helps me tie my hair up into a loose messy bun. The dark hair, even though it has been noticeably lightened, still has heavy contrast with my pale white skin. I still resemble Snow White, a little too much for my taste.

"Hey, Snow," Eve said as she plopped on to my bed. I glared at her and laughed when she put on a fake pout. "What do you think of my outfit?" I graze over her body and nod. "Green could be by new color! I used to hate how it looked, it made me look blotchy. But now…" Eve's eyes go blank as her brain overdrives her emotional thoughts. "Being Pretty is so much better isn't it? Always looking the best."

I feel my heart drop slightly at the way she ended her rant. Eve received the full blow of experiments. The basic physical, the full social, and the new mental. Her being the newest we knew she would have the hardest time. The doctors are trying to perfect our race and with that they need to move on as quickly as possible. Sadly for the though, before she was changed she was very outspoken and the mental experiments are trying to keep in line with the social. What ewe figure is whenever she starts to think too fast it slows her down and lets her reflect on what she wants to say and how others will perceive it. Honestly, to me, it sounds like mind control to the fullest. I will stick to my physical changes for the moments, 'kay, thanks.

"Where's Meleah?" Nova asks but her question is answered when the beauty and grace arrives. "Nice color, it looks very, what would you say, Snow?"

I ignore the jab and smile at Meleah, "You look totally bubbly, Meleah, yellow is definitely perfect on you, " I poke Nova in the shoulder fondly, "and you, Miss Nova, stop calling me Snow."

"Why? I think it's a cute nickname, what do you guys think?" Nova acts innocent.

"Agreed, Dana, nicknames are totally bubbly. Right, Eve-sa?" Meleah laughs and turns the focus to our young friend.

"Sure thing, Leah-la," Eve laughs and sticks out her tongue, "Right, Nova-ma?"

"Of course, see Snow-la? Bubbly to the maximum!"

I externally groan and go back to fixing my hair. In the reflection I see the first friends I've ever truly had.

Nova in her black cocktail dress. Meleah in her yellow floor length yellow dress. And Eve in her dark green summer dress. In the Old World we would have never met and never had a chance to live this life. I do not know if this is a good thing to rejoice. I do miss the Old World. Not a lot but sometimes. When I wake up and miss the noises coming from my family kitchen. My Mom's incessant off key humming and my Dad's shuffling as he tries to flip the newspaper over without making a noise. Together they always woke me up and apologized when I came downstairs. Sure, people aren't perfect but they were perfect to me.

It is only when perfection is all I see that I truly miss the imperfections that made us real.

Scott's POV

I opened and closed my hand several times watching the newly added bar code stretch and shrink as my muscles tensed and released.

"You okay, Scott?" Sol asked for the sixth time in the past five minutes. I nodded once again and looked out the car window. We hadn't left the station yet but I could watch the others get in the fellow cars. Supposedly these were hover cars. But right now they were just resting on the ground. Waiting for the magnetic strips to turn on for the first time. Pretty cool.

I watch several noticeable doctors jump into their own personal cars. Figures.

I watch a large group of young girls enter the level from a different entrance, each girl is wearing a vibrant color that shows their youth to the extreme. But still it isn't their clothes that catch my interest, it is their faces.

"Sol, are those the Pretty girls?" I ask and watch fear flash in his eyes briefly. "Where's Dana?"

"Scott, Dana is the one in the dark blue…over there…" Sol points his finger away from the group of girls and toward a lone couple lingering near the entrance.

I watch the dark haired beauty lean into the man and he places his hand on her lower back. She doesn't resist. She presses all her body up to him. My hand clenches uncomfortably because of the strain I put on it mixed with the new tattoo. I push myself out of my seat and jump over Sol before he can react. I leap out of the car and increase my stride as I make it to Dana and her New boy toy. Seeing as if she loved me like I thought she did that's all he would be. Because that's all I was after all.

**A/n: *looks down at feet* sorry about the lack of updating and the short-ish chapter. My summer break just came up so expect more updates, I promise. *looks up sadly* sorry for adding the drama. Don't hate me =( I TRIED to get them to the city but it didn't work out that way.**

**LOTS OF LOVE PLEASE, let me know if you are still reading…**


	7. Tweeter AN

**WOAH! WOAH! WOAH! Okay, this is a really sad and blah, blah, blah author's note chapter! Totally lame…right? Yeah, it is. WELL! If you don't wanna read it go ahead and exit…please don't ! I will so lonely! Alright well….I'm trying to be more connected with my peeps. I don't know if I have any peeps yet so I might as well get some right? Okay…the point of the whole load of words is…I made a Twitter. Yeah, I feel kinda dirty about it too. ANYWAYS. I'm using the program to stalk…I mean, wait, no, I mean stalk some of my favorite stars and authors.**

**Now I feel like I'm begging.**

**I'm not begging.**

**HONESTLY.**

**I have a Twitter account and if you would like to hear about my crazy (ass)umption life…follow me dawgzz - my try at being "hip."**

**Team Hybrid is the name….**

**The thingy that I don't really understand yet…is teamhybrid88**

**Can you believe someone already had teamhybrid? I think it is a car thingamajig but, alas, I am too lazy to investigate.**

**So let me know if this is a shi(r)tastic idea…tell me no one will follow me and I WILL NOT be surprised.**

**I'm thinking about Facebook but, h-e-double hockeysticks [Hell for crazies like me ;) ] I don't check my daily one enough.**

**So….I say so a lot. **

**SO….tell me what you think about the ideas…..I'm lame.**

**3 ya all! **

**Updates for EVERY SINGLE story…will happen. Soon. :D**

**~TeamHybrid**


	8. THE END

A/N:  
I always sit down trying to figure out where to go with this story and am displeased in not only myself, but many fanfiction users, because I cannot finish. I have horrible writers block with this story. And the threats I have received about this story have not helped in the slightest. There was never any reason for anyone to be vulgar over a fake story.

My writing has also improved vastly since I first started writing. So, as an apology I have started another story based on the Uglies series by Scott Westerfeld.

Thank you for those who have read this story and encouraged me politely to continue writing.

I don't need a review or any such thing to post the first chapter of my new story. Thank you, once again.

You can find the latest story on this same account as the name: Panicked Perfection. The first chapter should be up later tonight (6-16-2011).

Thank you,  
~Em


End file.
